Leave Out The Rest
by Jen2261
Summary: A night of disaster at one of Puck's famous parties leaves Rachel confused, Santana pissed, Quinn scared and Puck more turned on than he thought was possible. Pezberry. Faberry. Puckleberry friendship. Three-shot. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Okay so I've been in a serious writing mood. This is a fic I started a while ago based off an RP I was in. It was Pezberry-centered. Anyway this story is cannon up until Season 2 sectionals. Everything after is obviously AU and it picks up right before senior year. This is a 3-shot and my first Pezberry fic. Let me know what you think and I'll probably post part 2 and 3 tomorrow and Friday.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or the Characters

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

_Breathe Rachel, take a deep breath._ I keep whispering to myself as I take the few steps up to Noah's porch. I self-consciously pull on the small black dress that Puck had convinced me to wear. Actually I think it's more accurate if I say he 'begged and pleaded' with me more-so than convinced me, promising that I would cause a stir when I arrived at his house. It was once again the end of the summer with just two days left before senior year started and of course Noah had thrown is annual 'End of Summer' party. This was his 5th year in the row but the first time I was going to attend. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"Small Fry!" I roll my eyes at the familiar nickname as the door is opened before I even get a chance to knock. "I've been waiting all night- Holy shit! That dress looks way better on you then that plastic chick at the mall."

"Noah please refrain from making sexual innuendos all night." A blush takes over my cheeks while he looks me up and down with that stupid smirk I have come to know all too well.

"I make no promises babe." he says, turning me around to get the full effect of the black halter dress that stops at the middle of my thighs and the black strapped heels that bring me up to a height just below his eyes. "I love your legs Rach, but I'd love them even more if they were wrapped around my waist."

I scoff but the small smile on my face betrays me, Noah just grins. He knows that I don't take any offense to it just as I know he honestly means nothing by it. Since Sectionals of junior year the boy has become my best friend. We tried to have more at first but then just fell back into an easy friendship. "You're unbelievable, are you going to let me in?"

"Oh! Sorry babe, yeah come on. Nude Erections have been asking about you." I reflexively roll my eyes at the name he calls the Glee Club as he pulls me into the house and through the crowd of teenagers in small livingroom dry-humping more-so than dancing. The rest of his sentence sinks in and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"They have? Even..." I trail off as Puck glances over his shoulder at me and nods with a devious smirk. I open my mouth again to ask about the others when a hand suddenly encloses itself around my other wrist and brings me to a stop, yanking Noah as well.

"Hey Berry, you look hot tonight. Do you want to dance?" Azimio Adams asks with a grin on his face as he looks me up and down. Before I can reply Noah is stepping up behind me, yanking me away from the other boy.

"Don't even think about it Adams. I already told all you fucktards that Berry is off limits."

"Oh yeah. My bad Puckerman I forgot she was your _girl." _Azimio replies in an obvious mocking tone, making a motion as if Noah is whipped.

"Damn straight she is. So keep your paws off of her unless you want to lose your fingers." Noah says back, stepping up to the other boy until they are chest to chest. I tug on his arm again and he glances at me. I shake my head and I see him deflate just a little before taking a step back. "Get lost dude."

Azimio grins but doesn't say another word before disappearing back into the crowd. Noah turns around without another word and continues to lead me through the crowd towards the kitchen. When we finally arrive a smile takes over my face as I notice the duo across the room.

"One, Two, Three... One,Two, Three..."

"Michael! Brittany!" I exclaim, letting go of Noah's hand to greet my friends. Yes they have become my friends over the past school year and the few weeks of summer before I left to visit my aunt in California. Michael glances over and grins as Brittany races towards me to wrap me in a hug.

"Hey Rachel! Welcome back."

"Rach! I missed you! Was California fun? Did you see any famous people? Did you see the statue of liberty?"

"That's New York B" Noah corrects her with a smile as I giggle at all the questions.

"California was fun, although it was really hot. No I didn't get to see any celebrities though." I say, my smile getting bigger as Brittany pouts. "I brought souvenirs back though, I'll give you yours at school next week."

"Okay!" she says grinning and pulling me into another hug.

"What were you guys doing?" Noah asks and I notice he's no longer next to me. He's glancing over at Mike as he takes two beers from the fridge.

"Britt has a dance competition in a few weeks, I was just helping her with her steps." the other boy shrugs.

"Yes! Come on we can practice in the backyard where it's quiet and I can hear the counting." Brittany suggests and before the other boy has a chance to answer, the blonde is yanking him out the kitchen. I turn around to watch them leave just as two more figures walk in, the lump in my throat is back.

"Beer?" Noah offers me and I shake my head no. Any other time I would go into a long winded rant on the dangers of underage drinking and the damage it could do to vocal chords but my mouth seems to be completely dry.

"Hey Rachel. When did you get here?" A feminine voice floats through the air and I turn my attention to the blonde with a small smile.

"Not that long ago. I would say approximately 10 or 15 minutes ago?" I ask glancing at Noah who is downing one of the bottles. He flashes me a thumbs up and Quinn nods. My eyes instantly find the other girl, the other brunette in the room as she silently walks over to the counter and grabs the other beer that Noah had offered me and pops the cap.

"Beer Q?" Noah offers with a smirk and Quinn narrows her eyes at him.

"You wish I would." she counters and a laugh falls from the other girl in the room, my eyes snapping back to her.

"Hello Santana." I offer with a smile. While there hasn't been any animosity between us since the last school year ended, even exchanging a few conversations through texts over the summer, we've never been really friends. Well we haven't been friends in the way that I have become friends with the other glee members. It seems like she's built some type of wall around her that everyone else can pass except me.

"Hi Rach. You look hot." Santana says smiling as she looks me up and down. This time I feel the blush flow all the way down to my chest and I know she can see it to.

"Thank you Santana. You look amazing as well." I offer with a small smile. She's wearing a short black skirt that I'm sure is short enough to rival her cheerios skirt, a black quarter sleeve shirt and black knee-length boots. Amazing was definitely not the first word that came to my mind.

"Thanks." she offers with smirk, but I notice it's absent of any underlying remark, as Noah's would be. It could be more considered to be a half smile.

"What the hell. Doesn't anyone want to tell me how sexy I look?" Noah's frowning and looking between the three of us.

"No because you don't." Santana replies quickly, rolling her eyes.

"Ah I can see you're still a little upset that I won't let you get in my pants anymore huh?" Noah banters back quickly with a smirk, earning a glare from Santana.

"Please! I'm surprised I haven't caught a STD from you and your manwhorish ways. And I'm the one refusing you jackass."

"You're so sexy when you're mad." Puck replies with a grin, as Quinn and Santana roll their eyes in unison and I giggle. While Santana and Puck's friendship is definitely of the unconventional nature, it seems to work for them. All it takes is a nudge from Puck's shoulder to get a smile to reappear on Santana's face. "See you smiled. That means I'm off the hook."

"Whatever you ass." Santana mumbles and Noah laughs before setting down his empty bottle and walking back over to me.

"Come on Rachel, the rest of the Glee kids are around here somewhere and I'm sure they want to see you." he says offering his arm. I loop my hand through it and offer a small wave to the two cheerios as he leads me out the room.

-o-

"You know if you stare any harder I'm pretty sure her clothes are just going to fall off." Noah says smirking. Quinn jumps then spins around to glare at him in 3 seconds flat.

"I wasn't staring at anyone." Quinn demands but the blush on her face tells otherwise. I lean over a little and catch sight of a girl that I'm sure is on the cheerios leaning against the wall with her back to us.

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say Q, just try not to make it so obvious next time." Noah says laughing and turns to walk away. I watch him leave then turn back to Quinn who is staring into the cup in her hand. I'm not sure what it is but judging by her refusal to touch alcohol since sophomore year, especially around Noah, I'm guessing it's water.

"Quinn are you okay?" I offer, stepping up next to her. Her flats combined with my heels make me just slightly taller than her.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I don't know what Puck's talking about." She says a little too quickly and considering the way she winces afterwards tells me she knows she did too. I stand there in silence for a minute, glancing at the crowd as she continues to stare in her cup. I watch her in my peripheral vision as she glances at me, most likely making sure that I'm not looking at her, before her eyes find the girl from earlier. For a few seconds I don't say anything, when I finally turn my head to her she quickly averts her eyes back to her cup. I sigh and place my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Quinn, it's okay. It's not wrong or anything if you're having...'certain' feelings towards other girls. It's perfectly natural for people to explore-"

"What are you talking about Rachel? Are you... are you calling me gay?" Quinn exclaims, a little too loudly and catching the attention of a few kids close by. She winces and closes her eyes as the kids go back to doing whatever it was they were.

"Quinn..."

"I'm not gay!" she whispers harshly. I bite my lip and stare at her for a few more seconds. She looks so torn as her eyes shift nervously and her hand fidgets with the end of her shirt. Her eyes turn back to me and they instantly harden. "Stop staring at me Berry!"

I take note of the way that I've only been reduced to Berry, not Rupaul or Stubbles and use it as a good sign. Making a hash decision I grab her hand and march through the crowd towards the other room, practically dragging her behind me. I can feel her restraining a little but she doesn't pull away. When we finally reach the den, I turn around and back her against the wall. I grab the back of her neck and pull myself close so the tips of our nose are barely touching.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demands in a whisper but I can tell she's nervous by her labored breathing. "Let me go Berry."

"No. I'm helping you; I'm giving you a chance to experiment."

"Experiment what?"

"Your sexuality. You want to know if you're gay or straight or whatever... I'm presenting you with the opportunity Quinn. I can already tell I'm making you nervous." I whisper with a small smirk.

"Rachel... I'm not gay." she says again but I can see her gulp as her eyes flicker to my lips.

"Prove it... to yourself. Kiss me." I demand and her eyes widen. She tries to pull away but I won't let her.

"Berry I swear on everything that-"

"Kiss me. I won't do it for you. You have to meet me halfway." I tell her with a smirk. I can see her contemplating and fighting with herself. "Prove it to yourself. This is only a one-time thing. I won't tell anyone if you don't." I offer. It seems to be all she needs because in the next moment her lips are on mine.

I kiss her back as firmly but slowly as I can, letting her take the lead. She's the one that needs to do the exploring, not me. I notice that her hands are clenched into fists at her sides. My hand is still resting on the back of her neck, but not moving. After a few more firm pecks and kisses I feel her take a deep breath and her tongue runs over my bottom lip. I open my mouth to grant her access. At the first touch of our tongues my breath hitches as she tilts her head to a better angle. Once again I let her take the lead but I'd be lying to myself if I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it as well. Just as I felt her hands come in contact with my waist...

"Holy hell! That's so fucking hot!"

"Oh Good Lord..."

Quinn snatches away from me and jumps away until her body is pressed against the wall. She's looking at me with fear and I return her look with one of sympathy before I turn around to the doorway to scold the two boys. I'm surprised when not only Puck and Kurt are standing there, but Santana as well. Puck is grinning like the joker, Kurt's hand is covering his mouth in shock and Santana's staring at the floor with her lips formed in a thin line, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Fuck I wish I would have thought to take out my phone and get that on video." Puck groaned and I swear he stomps his foot a little.

"Well that was definitely... interesting" Kurt says with wide eyes then turns around to walk out the room. I sigh, knowing that the rest of the school was going to know about it by next week. Great, now Quinn was going to be even more upset.

"I-I have to go!" Quinn says quickly, staring at me with wide eyes before hurrying past me towards the other two. "S are you ready to leave?" she asks in passing, not bothering to wait for an answer. I look at Santana who nods then glances up at me. I see a flicker of emotions pass through her eyes anger, desire and was that last one jealousy? Without another word she turns around and walks out the room.

"You guys weren't supposed to see that." I admit as I put my hand over my face. Puck just smiles and walks towards me, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad I did. Too bad I didn't have my phone though. That video was totally spank bank material" he says grinning. I scoff in disgust and throw his arm off me before walking out the room. "What I say?" he yells behind me as a small smile graces my lips. He's incorrigible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, busy day. Last part will be up sometime tomorrow (actually later today on EST). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE or the characters.**

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

"Not talking to you huh?" I sigh at the voice and glance over my shoulder. Puck is leaning next to my locker with a smirk. I watch him glance over my shoulder at the blonde down the hall then back to me.

"No. I've been trying all day but she's been avoiding me." I admit, glancing back at Quinn who is standing at her locker talking to Mercedes.

"Well the whole school did find out about you and Q sucking face last weekend. People have been asking me about it all day, what did you expect?" he asks as I sighed and turn back to my locker to take out my history book. I glare at him.

"It's not like I meant for it to happen! I told her that no one would find out before we... you know."

"Well you did get caught by me, S and Kurt. You know I didn't say anything and I doubt Santana would but Kurt? Letting him find out is like announcing it over the loudspeaker. Adding Mercedes in is like playing that stupid game... telephone? Where people just keep adding on lies? Azimio asked me this morning if I really caught you with your head between Quinn's legs."

I scoff and roll my eyes at the vulgarity of the statement as I slam my locker closed and walk away, Noah quickly follows and falls into step beside me.

"What? I'm just relaying the information, S overheard and turned so red I could have sworn she was going to explode." Noah says shrugging and I frown, realization hitting me.

"That's another thing, Santana has been avoiding me as well, and I'm not sure why." I say, walking into my history class as Noah follows and takes a seat beside me. "What are you doing? Don't you have Algebra 2 this hour?"

"I don't know she looked pretty pissed at the party when she left with Quinn and yeah... your point?"

"Noah! I do not condone skipping class, especially one as important as math. It's vital information that you will very well need-"

"Okay okay! Geez Rach, I'm leaving." he said cutting me off mid-sentence and standing up. I swallow my annoyance at being interrupted and shoot him a hard glare.

"You're going to your algebra class right?" I demand/ask. He grins and throws me a shrug before he heads for the door. "Noah!"

"Walking away, can't hear you!" he yells over his shoulder as he disappears into the hall. I watch him take a right down the hallway instead of a left, the direction of his class, and sigh. He will be dealt with later.

I open my notebook then change my mind and close it. It's the first day of the school year; we won't be doing anything but going over the student handbook and receiving the syllabi, like every other class I had attended today. You would think the teachers realize that you don't need to read the same thing for every class. The door opens just as the bell rings and I raise my eyebrows in surprise as Santana walks inside, arms crossed over the front of her cheerio's uniform. She scans the room for a minute then realizes the only empty seat is next to me. I see her face harden a little as she struts over and drops into the empty desk, avoiding my eyes.

"Good morning class. As some of you already know, I'm Mrs. Johnson and this is American History." the teacher announces and I pull my gaze away from Santana, biting on my lower lip. I ignore the teacher explaining to a random student why it's called American History and not US History as I try to think about what I could have done to make the girl next to me want to avoid me.

I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I was kissing another girl; her best friend is Brittany after all. While I don't know if it's true or not, I had heard through the grapevine that they had participated in sexual activities together before and Brittany did happen to be a very affectionate person. Mike had even had to explain to the blonde that a lingering kiss on his mouth in front of Tina and Artie wasn't a proper way to say 'thank you' after he taught her to pop-and-lock last year.

Maybe it was the fact that I had kissed Quinn, who was the girl's other best friend, even if they did share a strange relationship with each other. I had asked Noah about it one day last year as I watched Santana walk up to Quinn in the hallway and rub her stomach, saying she had put on some weight and asking if she got herself knocked up again. Quinn had shoved her away and called her a bitch then walked away as Santana laughed. Noah simply shrugged and said that was the way they worked and Santana was like that with everyone she loved, except Brittany.

I snap out of my daydream and send Santana a questioning look for nudging me. She rolls her eyes with a smirk and points to the teacher who is glancing around the room awkwardly.

"So there's no Rachel Berry here?" she asks and I quickly raise my hand.

"Right here. I apologize for being distracted." I say with a smile. The teacher simply nods and moves on to another name as I turn to the chuckling girl next to me. "What's so funny?"

"Whats wrong with you Berry? You totally spaced out. She called your name twice."

"Yes, I was just thinking and hadn't realized." I said sighing.

"About what? How to suck up to the teacher so you can get another A to keep your spotless, detention-less record perfect?" she muses with a smirk, letting me know she's just teasing. I blush and look away as she laughs again easily.

"No, if you must know, I was wondering why you've been avoiding me all day. Quinn I understand, but you?" I question looking back at her. Something in her eyes hardens and her jaw clenches, the smile immediately disappearing.

"I'm not." She simply replies and turns back to the teacher. I sigh, knowing I had messed up again and probably wouldn't be talking to her for the rest of the class. I turn back to the teacher and slouch a little in my chair, doing my best to pay attention to what is being said.

-o-

"What's going on?" I ask frowning as I walk up behind Mercedes and Kurt with a frown. They both turn to me quickly then return their gaze back down the hall as mine follows. Noah stands a few feet away talking to Santana against the lockers. It looks like whatever is being said is serious. Noah is frowning and pointing while Santana stands with her arms crossed, glaring at him.

"We don't know. We were talking to Santana when Puck walked up and told us to get lost." Kurt says frowning.

"Get lost?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. Noah hadn't been hostile to any of the Glee Club members since the end of sophomore year, especially Kurt after he had transferred to Dalton the year before. Everyone was happy to have him back at McKinley this year.

"Yeah we know. We were taken back too but we thought better than to question it." Mercedes says shrugging.

"They've been talking for about a minute now. Whatever he's saying seems like it's making Santana mad."

I frown at Kurt as I watch the exchange. Santana says something to Noah and rolls her eyes. Noah scowls and says something back before turning to walk away but Santana snatches him back by the arm.

"Maybe it's about the party last weekend. Noah was all over Amy Emerson before Rachel showed up." Kurt suggests.

"No way. Those two haven't been together for months and speaking of the party..." Mercedes turns to me and I sigh. I already know what's coming. "What's up with you and Quinn? Heard you guys had a good time together, sorry I missed it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say frowning, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh really? So Kurt, Puck and Santana didn't catch you and Quinn practically molesting each other in Puck's den?" Mercedes says. I gasp and turn to reprimand her for even thinking such a thing. I open my mouth but a hand on my arm stops me and I swing around to meet Noah's eyes.

"Rach. We need to talk." I nod and notice Santana is standing beside him, his other hand on her arm as she scowls at the floor.

"Okay? About what?" I ask. Noah glances up at Mercedes and Kurt. They take the hint and walk away before he looks back down at me.

"About why S has been avoiding you. It's getting on my fucking nerves. Come on lets go outside or something so we won't be heard." He suggests and leads both of us towards the door. I pull against him and he stops.

"Noah! We are still in school and I have already told you once that I don't condone skipping class so I think-"

"Rach who cares? It's the first day of school. We're going over the stupid conduct book. Besides it's lunch right now so it's not like you're missing anything important."

"Except eating." Santana mumbles and Noah glares at her. She matches it.

"This shouldn't take long." he says to me but his eyes are still on Santana as he pulls us both to the door and out into the parking lot. I let him practically drag me over to his truck before he lets us both go and we turn to face him, standing side by side.

"What is this about?" I ask and glance between Noah and Santana. Santana avoids my eyes as Noah glares at her.

"Go ahead S, tell her." he demands and my eyes shift to her. I watch her jaw clench and I frown. I have no idea what's going on and I don't like it.

"Tell me what?" I ask looking at her. There's an awkward silence for a minute before Santana opens her mouth then closes it again, looking at Noah.

Noah scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever." I watch him turn around and walk away. I assume he's going back inside but then he takes a seat on the stairs leading to the doors and stares at us.

"Rachel..." The ways she says my name makes me turn my attention back to the latina and I feel my stomach flutter. The way she's looking at me, so vulnerable, makes me nervous. I've never seen her look at anyone this way, not even Brittany.

"Santana?" I say, noticing my voice quivers a little.

"Rach... there's a reason that I've been avoiding you today." she says.

"I would hope so." I muse and her stare hardens a little. I shrink back. "Sorry... please continue."

"It's about the party and that kiss you had with Quinn." she says and I notice the hardness is still in her eyes. I nod for her to continue. "I really need you to give me a straight answer when I ask this next question okay? I really need to know before I farther explain myself." I nod again. "Do you..." she stops to take a deep breath. "Do you have feelings for Quinn?"

I blink in surprise, wondering where the question came from. Well then again she did catch us in a compromising position so I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. "N-no!" I stutter a little and she traps her lips between her teeth for a second.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I say, making sure more confidence is in my voice this time. "Santana I have no romantic ulterior motives towards Quinn. I kissed her at the party for exploration purposes only. It was a one-time thing, I assure you."

I stand silently as she seems to study me. After a few seconds she nods and a small smile appears on her face. Not a grin, but not a smirk either. I haven't seen that smile that I enjoy so much all day and it brings the flutters back to my stomach and my heart begins to beat faster.

"Good." is all she says and I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Why is that good?" I ask and she smiles as she reaches over and tucks a few strands of my hair behind my ear and I swear I stop breathing for a second.

"Because it would be suck if I liked someone who liked someone else." she says softly then looks down. Wait... is Santana Lopez blushing? I stare at her with wide eyes and gaping for a few seconds in shock, unsure if I heard correctly. She looks at me through her eyelashes and I feel myself melt just a little. It's a little weird seeing Santana, the girl that had ridiculed me for so long, like this.

"You like me?" I ask, shock still apparent on my face and she smiles again and nods with a blush that travels down her neck and into the top of her cheerio's uniform.

"Yes. I have for a while." she admits then lifts her head to look me in the eye. "That's why I've been avoiding you all day. Seeing you kiss Quinn pissed me off, especially when I convinced myself that you had feelings for her. I knew I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Don't put yourself down like that Santana. I've told you on more than one occasion that you are an amazing person, even before we really became friends... or acquaintances, or whatever we are."

Santana's smile disappeared and she ducks her head, nervously running her hand over the back of her neck. "Yeah well... I want us to be more than that. You know... more than friends? That is, if you'll give me a chance." she admits and I smile.

"I don't think we've ever really been friends Santana." I say with an easy smile, hoping not to hurt her feelings. She returns it with a nod.

"I guess you're right."

"But how about this... let's be friends, real friends for a while and see what comes of it?" I suggest. I had practically jumped into a relationship with both Noah and Jesse before without being friends first and I had grown to regret both, especially Jesse. Even with Finn, we had never really been friends before we had gotten together and while it did last longer than the others, not long enough.

"Sounds good." Santana says nodding quickly with a small smile. I can tell she's a little hurt but I don't want to rush into something without getting to know the person so I just return the smile and place a hand on her shoulder. She smiles again and motions over to Noah who is walking towards us.

"So? I'm thinking a threesome?" he says with a grin as he reaches us. Santana reaches over to smack him in the back of the head as I scoff and shake my head.

"Santana and I are just friends Noah, and even when we become more there is no absolute way that I will ever agree to have intercourse with you in any shape or form, Santana involved or not." I reprimand and I don't miss the way Santana's smile widens when I say 'when' instead of 'if.'

"Yeah asshole. I don't share." Santana says crossing her arms.

"Language Santana." I say frowning at her and she nods with a small frown.

"Sorry." she mutters and Noah laughs.

"Welcome to Berry world S, where its Rach's world and we just live in it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This took wayy longer than I orirginally planned. Sorry about that. It was a combination between drama, hangovers, sickness and laziness that contributed. Anyways heres the final part. Enjoy... :D**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

* * *

><p>Part 3<p>

Santana and I are about a week into our friendship when I realize quickly that she either doesn't know how to be a friend or is doing everything in her power to make me crack. Now, almost 2 months later the effects of her teasing still haven't disappeared, only gotten stronger. Her stupid lingering looks as she smirks from down the hall, the second-too-long hugs she gives me in the mornings and the 'accidental' touching of my behind are driving me insane. Noah thinks it's hilarious beyond belief.

"Don't even lie, you're totally digging it" Noah says in my ear. My elbow quickly makes contact with his stomach, knocking the air from his body but my eyes stay down the hall, set in a firm glare as I stare at the stupid red cheerio uniform.

"Fuck. I think that's going to leave a bruise" I turn around to glance at Noah because despite the fact the guy's an ass, he's still my best friend and I didn't exactly mean to hurt him seriously. His shirt is pulled up and he's looking at his stomach, rubbing his hand across his abs carefully.

"Are you okay?" I ask, a slight smile on my face ready to tease him when he complains. His mouth opens and he looks up to whine but stops short when he sees my face.

"Fine" he replies quickly, dropping his shirt. I laugh and shake my head then spin back around to my locker. I frown when I realize the Chemistry book I need is on the top shelf. How did it even get up there because I certainly can't reach it. I can hear Noah laughing behind me and I scowl.

"A little help would be nice Noah" I say, standing on my tiptoes and reaching as far as I can. My fingers graze the book but I can't grab it to pull it down.

"No need" is his reply and before I have a chance to ask him what he's even talking about, another arm is grabbing the book and pulling it down. My eyebrows draw together. The arm is too small and too tan to be Noah's. It must be…

"Hey B" its whispered in my ear and I feel my heart drop down to my stomach and shatter. I spin around quickly and Santana's so close I take a reflexive step back, right into my locker. I wince slightly and a look of concern crosses her face, my book clunking somewhere behind my head as she tosses it back into the locker.

"Are you okay?" she asks looking down. I nod and the smirk falls back on her face and she leans forward. Her nose is nearly touching mine.

"H-Hello Santana."

"You okay Rach? You look a little… flush" she says, mirth dripping from her voice. I visibly swallow and turn my head until Noah is in my vision. He's standing behind and slightly to the right (my left) of Santana with an eyebrow raised, licking his lips. Of course the boy would be getting off to this.

"San… Santana. I don't think this is appropriate right now" I try to reason and raise my hands to press on her stomach slightly. I can feel the muscles of her abs twitch under the cheerio's top and she flashes me another wide grin then takes a small step back, giving me a little breathing room.

"What's wr-" she begins but is cut off as someone behind her clears their throat. For a second I'm afraid it's a teacher or worst, Sue and we'll be punished for… whatever we did. Santana scowls and swings around, coming face to face with Quinn who is leaning against Puck's shoulder as if it's a post with an amused smile on her face.

"Geez S, can't keep it in your pants? We get it. You want in those ridiculous animal sweaters but at least have some dignity." The grin never leaves her face. I fight the blush that comes over my face, Puck smirks and Santana rolls her eyes.

"Can it Juno. Rach and I are simply talking. Why don't you go find something to do, like Tae-Bo maybe?" Quinn glares and Santana smirks. Noah looks between them with clear amusement and I do my best to remain invisible. At least Quinn's attention is on Santana and not me, which the latter doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Bitch" Quinn mumbles, spinning around and stalking down the hall, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Slut" Santana calls down the hall. Quinn doesn't even acknowledge the insult and it seems neither does anyone else, use to the exchanges between the two head cheerleaders.

"All that pent up anger would make for some awesome sex San. You should ask Quinn-" Santana punches Noah in the gut before he can finish whatever the suggestion was. Ironically it's in the exact same spot my elbow made contact with and for a second I feel sorry for him, then I remember what he was about to say and shake it off. Once again Santana's attention is on me.

"So Coach added another practice after school, something about Tracy's foot a centimeter off the mark or something, but I still want to hang out with you" she says. My back is still to my locker so I just nod. She smiles and the tardy bell rings above us. I realize we're the only three still standing in the hall.

"Shit" Puck curses and takes off. I take barely a millisecond to take pride in he actually cares about being late for once before spinning around to quickly grab my books.

"I can't believe I'm late. I've never EVER had an unexcused tardiness and I just know Mr. Barnes is going to give me trouble. He already hates when I raise my hand in class and looks for absolutely any possible reason to…" I trail off when Santana taps my shoulder and turn around. She's holding out a blue paper and I take it carefully then glance down at it.

"A tardy pass? Signed by principal Figgins? How do you have this?" I ask, shock written all over my face. Santana smiles and shrugs.

"Coach Sylvester gave us each a stack. She got tired of writing them when she decided to have pop-practices during the day. She also refuses to let any of us have detention and miss a mandatory practice." I shake my head at the injustice, grab my final book and close my locker. I turn around fully with a smile.

"Thank you Santana, I really must get to class now though and I advise you to do the same. I'll see you at lunch though?" I ask.

"Sure thing B. Have a good day" she says, leans over to kiss me softly on the cheek then turns and flutters around the corner towards her Biology class. What? I only know her schedule because she walks me to class sometime.

-o-

"So what is it with you and Brittany?" the question makes her pause her scrolling. She's sitting at my desk checking her facebook and we've been out of school for nearly 5 hours now. I know the question is random but me being me, I figure the best way to bring the subject up is to lay it all out there.

"What?" she asked, slowly swiveling in the chair to face me. I'm sitting indian style in the middle of my bed, my eyes trained on her.

"I mean… you and her. I thought you two were like… a thing? You two are best friends and there's a rumor going around school about you two being… possibly more than friends as well? I was just wondering where you two stand with each other" I ask, my head tilting slightly as I watch her face. Her brows are drawn together and she's leveling me with a glare. While usually I cower under said glare we've been friends for a while now. I can no longer see the malice undertone behind her eyes. All I see is… affection.

"Britt and I are just friends. Nothing more" she says, turning back around to my laptop. I chew on my bottom lip as I stare at the back of her head. I want to believe her but damn my insecurities. I'm not exactly the most popular or prettiest girl and school and look at Santana, she's gorgeous. In the degrading words of Noah she's basically 'Sex on stick.' Why would she want me when she could have Brittany? Or Quinn? Or any other cheerio?

"it just... seems likes its more than that" I voice, my eyes on my hands which are twitching in my lap. I hear the squeak of the chair again but I don't move or acknowledge it.

"Well you're wrong. Geez Rachel, I said nothing was going on with me and Britt. Will you drop it now?" she snaps and I can't help the flinch. Maybe I'm not as immune to her harsh glares and tones as I thought I was.

"Sorry" I mumble and she lets out a long sigh. My eyes watch her from under my lashes as she stands to her feet, runs a hand through her hair then closes the distance between us. She doesn't sit on the bed but she stands on the side, close enough that I can reach out and touch her without much of an effort.

"Look… I'm sorry okay? It just, once upon a time I was in love with Britt. She was my first everything, I'll spare you the details" she says and I exhale in relief. "But that was a long time ago. She didn't return my feelings, I was hurt but I got over it. She's happy with robo-boy and I'm happy… with you" the last two words are whispered and I finally tear my eyes away from my lap to look up at her. She gives me a small shrug.

"But are you two really over it? At least are you? You and her don't really talk much from what I can tell" I ask. She shrugs again and finally climbs on the bed, her knees pressing against the comforter as she moves past me then settles in front of me, sitting indian-style as well so we're knee-to-knee.

"One has nothing to do with the other. Britt is with Crippleton. She hangs with him the geek squad more. Me and Q are tight. We hang together along with you and Puck. We're still friends and I know I can still call her if I need her it's just.. I haven't needed her" she explains. A small smile finds its way on my lips.

"You and Quinn… I've been meaning to ask you about that. You two are best friends?" I ask, a full grin on my face. I knew Noah and I didn't have the most convenient friendship either with him hitting on me non-stop but Quinn and Santana? I'd never understand that relationship. Santana rolls her eyes.

"Quinn's a bitch. I'm a bitch. I guess we have some weird bitchy, cheerio bond or something. I don't know. Just like Puck shows his affection by hitting on you, Q and I insult each other" she says smirking. "Everyone can't be all mushy like you and besides, the bitch knows if she needs me I'm there… or whatever" she adds another eye-roll and I can't help the giggle that falls from my lips.

"You're so cute when you pretend you don't care" I coo. She arches her eyebrow at me.

"Who says I'm pretending?"

"I do. You can't fool me Santana. I might have been convinced before but I've been friends with you for two months now. I know you're a sheep in wolf's clothing" I say, a grin on my lips. It only gets wider when a frown appears on hers.

"I am not a sheep in wolf's clothing. I'm a wolf. I'm a werewolf actually. There's nothing soft about me" she demands and I giggle again. She's even cuter when she's all flustered.

"So you're saying you're a wolf even with me? Would a wolf confess an attraction to me? Would a wolf's face light up the way yours does when you see me at school? Would a wolf be blushing right now?" I ask, reaching out to touch her cheek that's gotten darker in the past 20 seconds. She scowls at me but there's no malice behind it. Before I can react she's pulling me towards her by my legs and pressing against me at the same time, forcing me to lay back. My hands are braced on her shoulders as she hovers above me.

"Fine, I'm a sheep… but only with you" she says with a nonchalant shrug. I grin and she rolls her eyes but there's a smile on her face. I giggle and look up at her, my eyes finding hers. She stares back at me and I swear she's moving closer. When I realize she is I clench my eyes shut and turn my head. Her lips land on my cheek and she growls against my skin. I squeeze her shoulders in response.

"Raaach…" she stretches the 'a' out in my name as she whines against my cheek then pulls away to look down at me. I turn my head to look at her, my bottom lip clenched between my teeth.

"Not yet San. I like you, I really, really do its just…" I trail off and she frowns.

"Don't say its too soon. It's been 2 months; I can't take being your friend for much longer. Puck's already stopped me from kicking Finn in the nuts twice for leering at you" she admits, her expression hard. I smile affectionately and shake my head.

"No that's not it."

"Well then what is it? Come on B, I've done every single thing I can think of to prove how much I want to be with you, how much I care about you… what else can I do?" she asks, lowing her head until her forehead is pressed against my shoulder.

"It's not that either" I assure her.

"Then be with me. Please? I want to kiss you so bad I think I'm getting blue balls" she mumbles and I laugh outright.

"While that's impossible with you being a female San…" she grunts in reply. "I want to be with you it's just… I have a rule…" I admit. She frowns and raises her head to look at me.

"A rule?"

"3 months. If someone can stick around without leaving me for 3 months I'll consider dating them. I don't have the easiest personality to deal with, as you made obvious for most of high school" I say.

She groans and lowers her head to my shoulder again. I know she hates thinking of the things she's done to me and I reach up to run my hands through her hair in apology.

"1 more month San… for me?" I whisper. I feel her sigh against my skin then a nod before she's looking at me.

"One more month. B I'll wait another year if I have to. That's how serious I am" she assures me then leans forward to kiss my forehead. I give her a warm smile and wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug.

-o-

"So when does it hit 3 months since you and Satan started mackin?" Puck asks leaning against the locker next to mine. I smile and turn to look at him.

"Tomorrow. It'll be exactly 3 months from that day in the parking lot" I say turning back to my locker.

"But today's the last day of school before winter break. You guys plan on hanging out tomorrow?" he asks. I nod as I grab my English book and planner, opening it up to the date.

"More than likely. She mentioned something about a date earlier this week."

"Yeah well you need to hurry up and just let her in your pants because Satan has been being extra bitchy lately. I didn't even think that was possible" I look over as Noah shudders and roll my eyes.

"She has not."

"Not to you. She flipped my tray on the group yesterday when she walked past me just because. I really wanted those fries too" he pouts and I laugh.

"Noah you're being dramatic."

"No you're in denial. Did you see what she did to Finn this morning when he looked at you?" I frown and shake my head.

"No?

"Even I couldn't stop her! She walked up to him and…." I frown when he trails off and turn to look at him. He's staring over my head with wide eyes. Confused, I spin around and freeze. Santana's walking towards us and not just walking, stomping. People are literally jumping out of her way and I feel Puck take a few steps back. She looks… upset. Furious actually…

"Santana? What's wro-" I ask when she reaches us and before I can even finish my question her lips are on mine. I whimper in surprise, the force in which she slams into me knocks the books from my hands. I hear them hit the ground but she doesn't relent. Its then that I realize that Santana Lopez is kissing me… finally.

I melt into the kiss as I feel her hands on my hips. My eyes close and my arms raise to wrap around her neck and pull her closer. She's pushing into me, pressing me up against the lockers as she melds her body with mine. I can feel every curve, muscle and dip in her body from her chest down to her thighs. Everything fits perfectly and as I tilt my head, opening my mouth and her tongue touches mine for the first time I feel my knees shake. I'm literally week in the knees and my hands slid up into her hair. That stupid ponytail. Quick maneuvering and her hair is free, her hair tie hanging loosely around my wrist as my fingers curl into the strands and tug. She whimpers and I gasp. I feel my chest tighten and I fight through every chest burn and knee shake until it's impossible and its either breath or die. Although dying this way would be one hell of a way to go, I want more of this, of her so I pull away. Taking in a deep breath. I'm still panting when my eyes finally open and focus on hers. Her eyes are dark with lust and her lips bruised. My right leg is hitched around her thigh and I can't even remember when that even happened. I don't even know what happened at all.

"Oh for fucks sake. Will you please stop defiling Berry in the hallway? Coach wants to see us now. I just lost my appetite… gross. I'm also pretty sure you broke Puck." Quinn's voice pierces the fog in my brain and I tear my eyes from Santana's and glance around her. Quinn is standing behind Santana; arms cross over her chest and a scowl on her face.

Puck is standing next to her, wide eyed and his mouth hanging open as he stares openly at us. I'm too far away but I'm pretty sure there's drool on his chin and his knuckles are white from where they're gripping the strap of his book bag.

I turn back to face Santana and her eyes haven't moved from me the entire time. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak, unsure if my voice will even work after that.

"W-What… why…?" I stutter, her lips turn up just a little.

"I couldn't wait. One more day and I'd have gone crazy…" she says softly.

"Seriously? Coach is going to skin us alive if we don't go. We're going to be late" Quinn yells.

"Hnng…" is the only word from Puck who still hasn't moved. I'm not even sure if it could be considered a word at all. Santana rolls her eyes then looks at me, her gaze once again softening.

"I've got to go. I'll call you later to let you know what time I'm taking you out tomorrow. Also… sorry about that" she shrugs with a smile then reaches up to cradle my face. "I couldn't help myself. I promise to not kiss you at all tomorrow to make up for it" she assures me the moves to pull away. Before she can my hand still in her hair is yanking her back to press my lips against hers again. Quinn groans and Puck makes that stupid sound again. Its chaste this time though and I pull away with a smile.

"Don't even think about it" are my words and her face lights up in that smile she seems to reserve for me. She presses one last kiss to my cheek and then she's gone, ignoring a complaining Quinn behind her. I close my eyes and compose myself then reach down to pick up my books. I turn to ask Noah if he's ready to go but he's nowhere in sight. I catch the door to the boy's restroom swinging closed and roll my eyes with a smirk. Tomorrow can't come soon enough.


End file.
